Solly's Situation
by Sydders2303
Summary: Why doesn't soldier allow ladies on the battle field, well... here you go... This is why. ATM its K but later will be T for violence.
1. Solly's Situation 1 Jamima

Bombs when off near the base. Teufort was in danger. A tall man wearing a helmet and boots walked out, cigaret perched in his mouth and rocket launcher carefully rest on his broad shoulders.

"Its a good day to die hard." he murmured as he looked off into the rubble and dust.

A small child, only six years of age walked up to the man. Brown hair platted back, her smile a cheesy grin and her eyes as bleu as an ocean. "Uncle, Solly. Uncle, Solly?" She pulled on the soldiers sleeve of his blue coat.

The soldier laughed before replying "Jamima go on... Back inside with the scout and medic, yeah?" He looked serious at her. His serious face had everyone in place but the girl only smiled at her uncle.

"But Solly... They're boring, I wanna use a rocket launcher. LIKE YOU!" She seemed to lighten up but Solly still didn't like the idea of her out of the shelter.

"Jamima, the war is no place for a girl like you... What happens-" A bomb when off near by, interrupting the conversation. Dust filled the air, Solly's vision was terrible. He searched for a silhouette, an outline anything to indicate that his niece was ok.

Respawn would only work with registered members and seeing as Jamima was only here to visit... Well she had ran away from her mother... Solly knew his sister was, a little on the drunk side. Solly was possibly the only sane person in the family tree. "Jamima!" The soldier called out. No reply came. "JAMIMA!" He called out again. The soldier started to walk around blinded by dust, still calling out for the girl that he loved so much. The dust finally started to clear.

"Jamima?" Solly's was sobbing bitterly as he saw a body, blood stained clothes and a plat once elegant now dirtied and out of place. She was half covered by remains of a building. Her face was expressionless and her eyes shut peacefully.

Solly picked up Jamima. He held her close to his heart, never wanting to let her go as tears streamed down his face.

"J-Jamima?" Solly stuttered as the others came out of hiding.

"Blu team wins" A voice stated. Time slowed down; Something inside Solly...Clicked. He held his niece close as her limp body was taken to the medical lab.

She stayed there for a few days showing no sign of recovery. Solly had lost his niece. The one girl that truly understood him, the one that never let him down. The one that he never let down. But now he had. Solly stood by her bed. She had gone for a week. He had attended her funeral, if you could call it that. He held the sides of the bed. The cold metal bars reminding him of his loss. A single tear slid over his cheek. A single tear can mean alot.

* * *

><p>Engie looked to his friend with condolences. The soldier remained expressionless.<p>

"I'm sorry, mate" That's all Solly heard. No meaning, no feelings. Just an apology.

The soldier walked off after saying goodbye. Medic overheard this conversation and could help but settle the newcomers question.

"I remember zeh whole thing. Solly haz never be zeh same again."

"Da heavy remembers too. Leetle girl was gold to Solly. She waz treasure."


	2. Solly's Situation 2 Mornings are Hard

MORNINGS ARE HARD

Soldier sat upright on his sofa. He had gotten up late at night for a drink and couldn't be bothered to go back to his bedroom. Soldier rubbed his face, he had been suffering from insomnia for the past years, all because of one child. His niece Jamima. She had run from her home over to Teufort years ago ,and, although Solly was used to the nightmares, he still saw the child that came running to him nine years ago, dying in front of him.

Soldier looked to the clock on the pale blue wall. 2:30, compared to other times he had woken up this was the earliest. It took a while but Solly finally managed to stand up. He stumbled over to the kitchen, only a few meters away, and as there were no doors he could reach it easily. Unfortunately that was not the case, Soldier tripped over his own shadow with a loud thud. In pain, on the floor he lay there. Unable to get up, he fell into his slumber.

* * *

><p>Alarm clock screamed out into the silence of fatigue. Weary eyes opened slowly as streaks of sunlight beamed through the window. A tall brunette stood over the mercenary, she wore all blue long sleeved top, trousers and bow that was neatly placed in her hair. Her smile would cheer anyone up and her eyes blue sparkled in the light.<br>"Ack, vell you are Solly, ja?" Her soft German accent spoke "Vell, Medic vants to see you. Come on lazy bones, now iz not zeh good day to die hard." She held her hand out for Soldier. Reluctantly Solly took the offer...What she said before unnerved him. How did she know? Soldier shook his head to get rid of the thought, it was coincidence surely.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Room." Soldier grumbled.

"Still not uzed to me on zeh team, ja?" She laughed.

"No. Sonne, no offence intended but no girls in the battle field," He stated bitterly.

"Nein, I thought not. Medic still vants you to go see him on zeh account off your performance in battlez," Soldier grumbled at this. Medic had been bugging him all the time about his performance, his assistant Sonne didn't help either. Some sun she was, shining into everyone's business, she could have passed off as a spook. It didn't help either when she studies psychology. Apart from scout she was the youngest there, 15 years old.


	3. Solly's Situation 3 Nein, Herr Soldier!

**Warning, this is typical soldier... meaning he is very against women. Please do not take this personally, I do not agree with this opinion either as I am a girl myself. Fair treatment is how I would like to see the world. Please remember this is not my opinion and do not take this personally. Thankyou, Sydders2303.**

* * *

><p>NEIN, HERR SOLDIER!<p>

The halls reeked of disinfectant. The wall paper was peeling and cobwebs inhabited the corners of each room. A dove perched on a tall German, his glasses placed on his nose and blood spattered across his clothes. As for the dove he was a completely different thing altogether...Blood literally everywhere.

"This is a disgrace to mankind." Soldier stated.

"Your home izn't any better, Herr Doe." Sonne relpied.

"You cannot talk. This has blood." Soldier grumbled as he staggered down the halls.

"Wow zere. Don't you go dying, ja?" Sonne helped Solly to reach the Medibay.

The soft sound of a violin came from the inside of the Medibay. It was soft and sweet like a lullaby of childhood dreams, slowly cradling a baby to sleep. Basically is was nice to listen to. Sonne rolled her eyes as she opened the door.

"Herr Medic, Soldier iz here." She said annoyed. "Vill you stop zat, bitte? It iz annoying"

Medic stopped playing immediately and put the violin back in its case. "Ja, I don't want to end up like Herr Spy."

"Ack, for zeh last time. Tying a person up because zey are a cocky dummkopft iz not against the rules." Sonne protested. "Und beside, it gave you vork."

"Ja, und he's still in a cast." Sonne smirked and she walked off to pet Archimedes. Archimedes was a white dove who, like his owner, was covering in blood.

"If you ladies have got nothing better to do that waste my time, I'll be off!" Soldier yelled.

"Nien, ve neet to talk. You know vat about, Herr Soldier" Soldier mumbled "Jamima iz getting old now, ja, und you have to forget about her." Soldier put his head in his hands.

"I told you, IM TIRED, UNDERSTOOD, PRIVATE!" Soldier stood up swiftly "JAMIMA HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS AND-"

"Guten. Jamima is gone so zat is vhy I'm assigning you viv Sonne for therapy und sleeping pills. Meet Sonne back here after zeh battle." Medic gave Soldier a stern look.

"I will do no such thing. If a lady tells a man what to do, YOU KNOW SOMETHING'S WRONG!"

"Herr, Jane Doe! You vill do everyzing I say, DOKTORS ORDER!" As both men were shouting at each other, the intercom stated 'Battle begins in thirty minuets'.

* * *

><p>Sonne walked through from the office that connected to the Medibay. "Medic, I'm going to get zeh rocket launcher...Herr Soldier I assume von't be fighting, vill he?" By accident her face lightened up. Sonne always wanted to use the rocket launcher, ever since she was a little girl.<p>

"Ja, zat vould be useful. Danke herr Soldier." Medic left the Medibay with Sonne leaving Solly on his own.

"I'll be damned if anyone uses my weapon, let alone a WOMAN!" Soldier walked out of the Medibay, planning his escape and plotting his attack.


	4. Solly's Situation 4 Begin

BEGIN

The mercenaries were lounging around in the living room. It was ten minutes to battle and a lot of them were laid back and relaxing. Spy was in the corner 'supervising' as always, Scout running circles around Heavy. Engie sitting reading a book on mechanics whilst Sniper was reading the 'Teufort Times'. Demo and Pyro were both playing cards. Medic walked in with Sonne, she seemed pretty surprised to see the men relaxing before the battle. As soon as she walked in, the whole world stopped to stare.

"Gentlemen, she is just a girl. Stop staring and get back to...Whatever you were doing." Spy scolded the men as he lit his cigarette.

"Ja, und I have zeh rocket launcher zo if anyvone vants to talk to me. Bring ze vite flag." Sonne chuckled.

* * *

><p>'Mission begins in 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Begin'<p>

Bombs flew above Sonne's head as she ran with her team mates into the field. She had to capture the intelegence with scout. Avoiding the BLU's and safely get it back to the RED base. She ran round the corner of a old wooden building as a BLU soldier ran past blindly. Sonne staggered back but then ran out of hiding. After a few more attempts to actually fight, Sonne found herself cornered by a BLU Spy.

"Ah, ma petite fleur. 'Ave I stumbled upon a new recruit?" Blu Spy smirked as he turned invisible.  
>Sonne felt a sharp prick in her back, it didn't hurt so much at the start but after she collapsed to the ground everything went a blur.<p>

* * *

><p>Soldier didn't have time, he was going to sneak out and fight even if it did kill him a few times.<p>

"I have personally killed 6,578 men in cold blood while looking them in the eye; jumped on 1,336 live grenades ; and stuffed fourteen feet of my own intestine back into my stomach. If I can't fight to day, guess what: GOD DAMN YOU ALL, MAGGOTS!"

While ranting on to himself how he 'volunteered to go into P.O.W. camps' Soldier grabbed his shovel ready for war. He lay low for a while, attacking many BLU's when necessary and for Solly that would be most times. Soldier went chasing after a BLU scout, wise idea, when he came across Sonne. She was doubled over huddling her knees, laying on the floor. He went to pick her up and take to Medic as she wasn't injured enough to die, the BLU Spy hadn't fatally stabbed her, until he saw her wrist. It was glowing a bright purple with black curvy lines engraved onto her arm. What was this and why hadn't she told anyone? Had she told someone? And more importantly...What had caused it?


	5. Solly's Situation 5 The Knife

_**Thank you Anon- For explaining that when Sonne and Medic talk together it's confusing. Don't worry I'll make sure there's a difference but they are both still German. It makes the ending a li'l more affective if they are both German. But thanks anyway. Sorry for the bad writing **_

* * *

><p>THE KNIFE<p>

Nine years ago:

'Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday, Jamima. Happy Birthday to you!" All the men sang, not with talent but at least they tried.

Each man gave Jamima a gift: Demo gave her bottle of Scrumpie, Soldier immediately took it away as a six year old shouldn't drink. Engie gave her a wrench, Scout a base ball, Heavy gave her a sandvich, Pyro gave her a lollypop to everyone's surprise. Medic gave her a purple bow and Sniper gave her a toy bow and arrow. For the final gift Soldier gave her a cake her favourite flavour and colour. Precise, yes, but that's only because she's had a rough time.

"Alright, Jamima that's everyone," Soldier ruffled the child's hair before leaving the child to eat on her own.

"Ah, ma petite fleur it seems that I 'aven't give you a gift. Oui?" Spy walked up to Jamima, playing with his butterfly knife as he did so. "And what would you like?"

Although a little taken back that she could have anything- hopefully- Jamima stumbled over her words "I...Uh...Well actually." Jamima paused and remembered what her Uncle had said "I shouldn't trust you...Sorry." Never trust the French, or the German, or anywhere else but America.

"Oui? Et who said that?" Spy smirked knowing exactly who, still playing with his knife.

"Uncle Solly...He said not to trust any other country apart from America," Jamima didn't like this idea but it's what she was taught as 'right' "What's that? In your hand?"

"This?" Spy looked to his knife. "Ah well, mon amie, this is my luck knife. Watch," Spy skillfully played with his knife getting faster and faster each time he flipped it out. Jamima looked with awe.

"Hey, I wanna go!" Jamima smiled ear to ear as she imagined her having something that cool. Spy, being the idiot he was, practically just gave her the knife.

"Just flick it up and 'ave a go." He watched as the small child play with the knife. Jamima got the hang of the skill quickly, mastering what took Spy years in a matter of seconds.

"Hey hey, I can do it!" She jinxed it. As soon as Jamima had her triumph she dropped the knife. It caught her wrist as cut her badly. "Agh! GOD DARN IT!" She grabbed her wrist in pain.

"Oui, that's called pain, mon amie. Now 'ere we 'ave a problem. Come on, to the medic." Spy took Jamima to the Medic.

After mass amount of examination and health tests Medic finallly said  
>"Ja, vell- Me and scout vill haff to look after vou. As for your vist here," Medic took the knife off Spy. "Ja, close your eyez fraulein. Zeh cut you haff vill leave a ast scare...So to try und sort zat out here iz some Australium...It'z basically immortality in a metal. But im only giving you zeh smallest amount so zeh cut won't leave a scar and Soldier von't kill us all." Jamima was taken back by all the words that came out off the Medic's mouth. Half of them she couldn't understand because she was six and because his accent was very hard to understand. Also she didn't really trust the two men she was in the room with. Both NOT from America.<p>

"Uh, docteur I 'ave a feeling petite fleur is xenophobic. Hence why she is uh...Shacking" Spy noticed this easily, as soon as Jamima was greeted by the German she had tensed up and was shacking. "Either that or her trust issues are kicking in." This was no laughing matter but Spy was smiling as Jamima reminded both of them of Soldier.

Even more when she suddenly blurted out "It's not that I don't trust you, but you yellow belly cowards better start winning wars before you go about trying to start another one with my fists!" Spy and Medic looked to each other before bursting out laughing. "Alright, what's so funny COWARDS!?"

"Nozing, fraulein...You vill haff to stay here zough for zeh night. Scout should come and help soon, he ows me...Big time." Medic laughed as Archimedes flew onto his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"You yellow bellied covard better start vinning some vars before you go start anozer vone viv ozers!"<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Also thanks to Endergirl for the great reviews and suport, danke mein freunde.<strong>_


	6. Solly's Situation 6 Memories

**I forgot to say, these next two chapters are typical Soldier so there is some themes involving racism and sexism (I think that's right?) Please remember I love our world and everyone in it no matter where you come from. I also want to say these points of ****views****are ****completely****wrong and should never be said aloud. Thank you, Sydders2303.**

MEMORIES

Sonne rest on a bed in the Medibay, Medic and Soldier stood around her.

"That better not be poison in her wrists, Doc." Soldier had his suspicions that Medic was hiding something from him.

"Zat, Herr Soldier iz zeh effect of medic. She haz had zat for ages now, it glowz ven ever she needz healing. Nozing too bad, ja. I'm sure she'z uzed to it by now." Medic reassured him.

"How long have you known Sonne for?" Soldier wanted to ask alot of questions.

"Vell, she's 15 so... nine yearz, eight yearz ish." Soldier looked to the floor is dismay.

"Jamima would be 15 today," Soldier paused at he pulled out a locket from under his shirt. "This was hers. She used to wear it everywhere," As Soldier opened up the locket it played a song. A song that sounded like a lullaby he used to hear as a child. He closed it slowly the memory making his eyes tear up.

"Herr Soldier, I can't read people like zeh books but you are clearly upset still about Jamima...Und I understand zat. Sonne has lost much too, und she doesn't say much as it killz her as much az it does to you." Medic said.

"Sonne is not Jamima, Medic. Sonne is different, she is not a pianist. Jamima loved the piano...She was skilled. She picked things up easily, Spy should know that." Soldier knew Jamima well, she was different now.

* * *

><p>"Haha, you're funny Solly. Hey I wanna go! Gimme tha' you good for nothing maggot! But Solly... They're boring, I wanna use a rocket launcher. LIKE YOU!" Soldier woke up. He had a rough night and still couldn't sleep. His niece's voice ran through his head and even with Medic's sleeping pills he couldn't sleep.<p>

As Soldier opened his eyes, he looked to the clock. It was 10:35 am. Well looks like the pills had worked, the down side thought was that he was late. The battle started ten minutes ago; Soldier looked out of the window, all the other men were there fighting so he decided to take a day off.

In the lounge there was a piano, he wouldn't go near it in fear of being judged 'girly' as most things were. He ran his fingers across the keys, reminding him of the time he spent with Jamima here. It was a nice memory. Him sat down at the piano, Jamima sat on his knees. He would teach her various songs, one of which was the song that the locket played. He sat down in front of the instrument and got the locket out. He opened it and played along on the piano to the song.

"Hey I know zat song." Came from behind him. "It vas vone my Uncle uzed to play... untill he left." Sonne appeared from around the corner.

"Get back to battle, Sonne." Soldier stood up and walked to Sonne.

"Ja, I vill. When you tell me how you learnt zat song." She held a blade to Soldiers throat. Soldier struggled a bit trying to search for words to use. "Cut zeh act, you yellow bellied covard and start vinning some vars before you start enozer vone!"

"Who taught you that?" Thats it. Just ask her small questions, not to complicated and he would be fine.

"My Uncle,"

"Who was he?"

"A brave man, zats vat I know" A brave man?

"His name, Sonne?"

"How vould I know... I forgot." Soldier heard his heart shatter... It had to be Jamima, he knew all along. The effect of Australium or 'medicine' on her wrist... Jamima had cut her wrist. The age. The looks, she had brown hair and blue eyes. Sonne had brown hair and blue eyes. And the song... Only Jamima ever knew that song and if spook was Sonne right now, Soldier swore to god he would kill him over and over until re-spawn broke.

"You forgot... Fine ok... My niece knows this song. That's how I know it." Soldier sighed.

"Thirty seconds till end of match" Sonne hung up her coat. The label, it said J.D. Jane Doe... He gave Jamima that when she joined. That's it Sonne was Jamima no question about it. She must have been saved by Medic, but how... The Austrailium! It was immortality in a metal. Sonne didn't remember though, and she had lost all memory of Soldier...Including her accent, she was the enemy now. A German. Jamima had completely gone, Solly felt his heart break in two...She had forgotten. But he would always remember.


	7. Ashes to Ashes

ASHES TO ASHES

She had forgotten... I would remember... Nothing is left, just war. Nightmares. Insanity. Every next moment in my life is torture of reality kicking me. Man up Jane, this is no time for being a coward. Yeah, man up. Sure thing maggot. She's a German now, we've lost her to the brain control. We have to escape before they get us. Run. Retreat. Get shot, it's better than living. Oh a knock on my door. Who is it...Medic, the Nazi back to get me. Hooray! This is amazing... He's saying something about Jamima and her insanity around me. Not telling me blah blah blah, more Nazi battle plans... Great. Oh and that he stole my niece to keep her safe. Well Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust. He's left me alone now. Shut the door and walk away, that's how you do it men. Keep your country safe before others. Ahh... This is nice. Here on my own, TV, Soup. blankets and no one else to disturb me. Good bye sanity, hello Reality. No more girls... Ever again... EVER AGAIN SHOULD I HAVE TO LOOK ANOTHER WOMAN IN THE EYE AND SAY 'HI I'M HERE TO BE YOUR FRIEND' NOPE, NO WOMEN ON THE BATTLE FIELD, THEY GET HURT AND DIE AND IF THEY DON'T DIE THEY FORGET!


End file.
